L'Héritage de Voldemort
by NeFaSt
Summary: Récit de la rentrée à Poudlard, de la fille de Voldemort, Mel.
1. Dans le Poudlard Express

**('/) Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express ('/)**

-Mel dépèche toi !!! Tu vas être en retard à la gare !!

-Oui j'arrive Maman !!!

-Tu as fait ta valise ??

-Oui !

Ce n'est pas parce que son père était le mage noir le plus craint au monde, que Mel n'était pas une petite fille de 11 ans comme les autres. Elle s'appretait à entrer à Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, elle allait retrouver son meilleur ami, qui n'est autre que le fils de Drago Malefoy, Hélix.

Une heure plus tard, elle se trouvait sur le quai 9 3/4 à la gare de Londres, face au Poudlard Express, cherchant Hélix des yeux. Comme elle ne le trouvait pas, elle décida de rentrer dans le Poudlard Express, déjà bondé.

Il n'y avait plus un seul compartiment de libre, donc elle s'installa dans le seul où il y avait encore de la place, c'est à dire qu'il y avait juste un garçon dedans.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-Comment tu t'apelles ?

-Sirius Potter.

Sur ces mots, Mel fut glacée de haut en bas. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce garçon. C'était le fils du célèbre Harry James Potter, champion international de Quidditch. C'était vrai, il lui ressemblait : les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des genoux noueux... Mais il y avait quand même quelques différences : ses yeux n'étaient pas verts comme ceux de son père, mais marrons foncés, comme ceux de sa mère, Hermione Potter, née Granger, la directrice adjointe. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Hélix.

-Salut Mel ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?

-Oui ca va bien !!

-Tu me présentes ?? demanda Sirius

-Oui bien sûr... Hélix, je te présente Sirius je viens de le rencontrer dans le train. Sirius je te présente Hélix, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle...

-Salut Sirius ! dit Hélix en lui serrant la main

-Salut..., dit Sirius qui lui serra mollement la main.

Ce manque de vigueur dans ces mains fut causé par le fait qu'il eut l'impression de reconnaître ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu, c'était le portrait de son père, le pire ennemi à Poudlard d'Harry Potter, son père.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un long voyage mouvementé par des discussions entre Mel et Hélix, ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard.

Les premières années, venez par içi ! Je m'apelle Graup, et je vais vous emmener au château.

Hagrid était mort un an plus tôt, tué par des Mangemorts, et Graup, son fils adoptif, le géant, avait pris sa place, après avoir appris la langue anglaise.

Mel, Hélix, Sirius et les autres nouveaux élèves suivirent le géant, non sans aucune peur. Graup les emmena sur un lac apparement gelé où il y avait une centaine de barques pouvant comprendre 4 personnes tout au plus. Les trois amis montèrent sur la même barque, pendant que Graup montait également sur une à lui seule, et les barques se mirent à glisser sur le lac qui n' était pas gelé, mais étrangement calme.

Ils finirent par arriver face à un château éclairé par des centaines de fenêtres éclairées par des bougies. Ils descendèrent des barques et montèrent d' interminables escaliers de pierre pour arriver face à une enorme porte en bois. Graup frappa à cette porte et une femme apparut en transplanant et se présenta :

- Bonjour, chers élèves, je meprésente : je suis Hermione Potter, directrice adjointe, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphose. Entrez donc.

Sur ces mots, les lourdes portes s' ouvrirent.


	2. Bienvenue a Poudlard !

**('/) Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue a Poudlard ! ('/)**

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans une Hall de marbre, face à un immense escalier dont partaient plusieurs autres petits escaliers qui bougaient sans arrêt. Le professeur Granger ne les laissa pas s'arrêter pour admirer le Hall où se trouvaient des tableaux dont la plupart étaient vides, mais où l'on devinait des voix de personne qui faisaient une fête !

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense salle où se trouvaient 5 tables : 4 tables où se trouvaient des elèves, la table de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard, et la dernière et se trouvaient les professeurs, ainsi que le directeur : Ron Weasley.

Le professeur Granger alla chercher un chapeau vieux et rapiécé dans une salle adjacente, et posa celui sur un tabouret pas en meilleur état, et prit une liste très très longue. Le chapeau, à la surprise de tous les nouveaux élèves, se mit a chanter, sur un air qui ressemblait à une chanson de Moldus : _Petit Papa Noël._

**Petit nouvel élève, **

**Quand tu descendras d'ta barque,**

**Ton chapeau pointu sur la tête,**

**Viens donc découvrir ta maison.**

**Mais avant de choisir,**

**Saches quelques caractéristiques**

**Serpentard, ce sont tous des roublards**

**Et Gryffondor abrite les braves.**

**Serdaigle ce sont les érudits**

**Et Poufsouffle c'est tout le reste.**

**Voilà je crois que tout est dit**

**Et que le chant est achevé**

**Petit nouvel élève**

**Toi qui arrive dans la grande salle....**

**Ne craint point mes jugement**

**Car je suis un choixpeau pensant.**

La salle eclata en appaludissements. Le professeur Granger prit la liste des élèves et commença à les apeller :

-Alison Crabbe !

Une fille assez grosse sortit de la file, s'installa sur le tabouret et mis le choipeaux sur sa tête.

-SERPENTARD !

Elle rejoignit de la table située a l'extreme gauche, celle des serpentard, d'où venaient les applaudissements.

La répartition se poursuivit jusqu'a...

-Jedusor Melanie !

Mel s'avança vers le professeur Granger dans un silence de mort, mit le chapeau qui, ayant à peine effleuré ses cheveux s' écria :

-SERPENTARD !

Et elle partit vers sa table, toujours dans le même silence.

Puis Hélix fut appelé :

-Malefoy Hélix !

Une fois de plus, le chapeau ayant à peine éffleuré les cheveux du garçon s'écria :

-SERPENTARD !

Cette fois, la table des Serpentards éclata en appaudissements, sans même se rendre compte que la plupart des élèves de première année étaient tous envoyés à Serpentard.

Les appaludissements furent coupés par le professeur Granger qui apella Sirius.

-Potter Sirius !

Il s'avança vers le tabouret et mit le choipeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci lui dit à l'oreille :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard Sirius, j'ai connu ton père, et comme celui-ci à anéanti Voldemort à tout jamais, en sauvant Poudlard, je vais te mettre dans la même maison que lui c'est à dire GRYFFONDOR !

Les applaudissement firent fureur à la table située a l'extrème droite, était-ce parce que c'était le fils du sauveur de Poudlard, ou parce que son père était également champion international de Quidditch ? Il n'en savait rien, et s'en fichait bien, il était maintenant à Poudlard, son rêve depuis toujours.


	3. Du côté de Mel

**('/) Chapitre 3 : Du côté de Mel ('/)**

Le professeur Weasley se leva et dit à tous les élèves :

-Maintenant que les nouveaux élèves ont été envoyés dans leurs maisons respectives, le repas peut commencer !

Tous les élèves commencèrent à manger, sauf Sirius qui regardait autour de lui, cherchant un visage connu à la table des Gryffondors, mais il ne trouva personne, et commença à manger seul, et il finit bien avant les autres élèves. Le garçon chercha des yeux Mel ou Hélix à la table des Serpentard, mais ceux-ci semblaient fuir son regard. Puis il vit Mel sortir de table et se diriger vers les escaliers. Il n'essaya pas de la suivre.

Il finit donc de manger, et à la fin du repas, il suivit le préfèt qui emmenait les nouveaux élèves à la salle commune des Gryffondor, et qui leur donna : Licorne.

Il entra dans son dortoir et alla se coucher directement, sans discuter comme le faisaient ses colocataires.

Retour du côté de Mel

Pendant le repas, elle reçut une sorte de message télépathique, une voix qui lui parlait au fin fond de son cerveau. Elle reconnut la voix de son père, Voldemort. Celui-ci disait :

_- Ne reste pas avec le fils de mon pire ennemi, ne deviens pas ami avec lui, c'est celui qui m'a détruit à tout jamais ! Vois-tu, je te parle depuis l'Enfer, je vais te guider afin que tu devienne aussi puissante que moi auparavant, pour que tu le détruise, ainsi que sa femme, et son père, et cet idiot de Weasley, qui se croit aussi puissant que Dumbledore, que j'ai exterminé. Tu recevras assez souvent des messages télépathiques venant de moi, n'en parle à personne, même a Hélix. je vais t'entraîner, tu vas devenir aussi puissante que moi, peut-être plus, je t'entrainerais tout les soirs je te conseillerai quelques ouvrages, tu aura certaines cérémonies dont Queudver te fera bénificier afin d'agrandir tes pouvoirs. Ne compte pas rester longtemps à Poudlard, tu vas DETRUIRE Poudlard ainsi que toutes les personnes qui y vivent, tous les élèves, tu n'a plus que 2 ou 3 mois à compter à Poudlard, je vais te consseiller tu progresseras vite. Mais surtout ne t'attache à personne ici, puisque tous vont mourir, tu n'épargneras personne, pas même tes amis, donc ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, avec mon programme, tu n'auras presque pas de temps libre, celui-çi sera utilisé à faire ton travail scolaire, je ne suis pas un mauvais père tout de même, je veux que tu reste dans l'estime de tes professeurs, même si ceux-ci vont mourir !_

Voldemort éclata d'un rire de fou, et sortit de l'esprit de Mel.

Celle-ci, à présent victime d'un mal de tête, attendit la fin du repas, pour enfin sortir de table et aller se coucher.

Ses colocataires de dortoir n se couchèrent qu'apres avoir discuté au moins jusqu'a 2 heure du matin, mais Mel ne dormit pas de la nuit réfléchissant au message télépathique de son père :

_-Il ne peut pas me faire ça_, se disait-elle, _je comprend qu'il veuille détruire les personne qui sont responsables de sa mort, mais de là à m'obliger de les tuer MOI MEME, il y a des limites... Surtout qu'il veuille tuer tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs ! J'ai tiré une croix sur cette vie de meurtres quand il est mort, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aimer, c'était mon père, mais je n'aimais pas son côté obscur, mais ce n'est pas digne d'un père de faire devenir sa fille une grande criminelle ! Et il veut aussi que je tue Hélix...._

Et elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.


	4. Première journée pour tous

**('/) Chapitre 4 : Première journée pour tous ('/)**

Le lendemain, le mal de tête de Mel avait disparu. Mais, au petit déjeuner, elle reçut un message télépathique de son père disant que la première séance d'entrainement aurait lieu le soir même, dans la Salle sur Demande. Il lui expliqua aussi vaguement la façon dont ils allaient s'entrainer :

_-Vois-tu, ma fille, je peux jeter des sorts depuis l'endroit où je me trouve. Je peux donc également te donner mes pouvoirs, grâce à une Incantation, qui est la même que la croisée des sortilèges, mais ce ne sont pas les morts qui sortent de la baguette, mais les pouvoirs sont dupliqués... Mon fidèle Queudver en a fait l'épreuve cette nuit, lui seul qui peut communiquer entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Il a donc subi cette incantation, et est en ce moment sur la route pour te rejoindre et te donner mes pouvoirs. Quand il te les aura légués, il revinedra vers moi pour que je les lui enlève. Car vois-tu, il est tellement bête qu'il pourrait détruire le monde sans s'en rendre compte, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Donc il faut que tu sois dans la Salle sur Demande à 18h30 pile ce soir. Queudver t'y attendra. Ne traîne pas en route, et fais tes devoirs avant de venir, je veux avant tout quetu rester une élève studieuse._

Sur-ce, il sortit de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle eut de nouveau mal à la tête, mais moins que la veille. _Je m'habitue_, pensa-t-elle.

Retour vers Sirius

Le lendemain matin, Sirius descendit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner accompagné d'un garçon appelé Jerry, avec qui il discutit du fait que Jerry etait le fils du directeur et Sirius de la Directrice adjointe.

- Ben tu sais,disait-il, je ne m'en rend pas compte, enfin si, mais comme je ne vis pas avec lui, je vis avec ma mère...

- Tes parents sont séparés ?

- Oui...

Le visage de son ami se referma. Sirius, qui l'avait remarqué, changea aussitôt de conversation :

- Tu aime le Quidditch ?

- Oui ! J'ai etendu parler que tu était le fils d' Harry Potter, le célèbre attrapeur des Canons de Chudley ?

- Oui c'est mon père !

- C'est l'équipe de Quidditch favorite de mon père !!

- Tu savais que mon père etait le meilleur ami du mien quand ils étaient à Poudlard ? Et aussi ma mère, c'était une de leurs amis aussi !!

- Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas qu' Harry Potter, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch était le meilleur ami de mon père !!

- Comme quoi, avoir des parents amis, ça rapproche !

- Oui, j'avais vu ça !!

Avec leurs discutions, ils étaient arrivés devant les portes de la grande salle où ils entrèrent pour déjeuner.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils allèrent à leur premier cours. Sirius était de meilleur humeur que la veille, étant donné qu'il s'était fait un ami ! Mais le premier cours était celui de Potions. Le professeur Rogue était certes vieux, mais il assurait toujours ce cours. C' était le cours que Sirius redoutait le plus, car son père l'avait prévenue que le professeur destestait deja Harry quand il était au collège, et que sans doute il allait être de même envers Sirius.

Quand ils furent entrés, le professeur n'était pas encore présent. Ils s'assirent à une table et commencèrent un partie de pendu en attendant le professeur. Mais malheureusement, il n'entendirent pas le professeur Rogue, un viel homme aux cheveux blancs et gras, entrer dans la salle.

- 10 point de moins pour Gryffondr ! annonca-t-il

- Mais ... commença Jerry, qui fut arrêté par Sirius qui lui avait mis un coup de coude.

- Ne le contredis pas, d'après mon père il enlève plus de points si on lui répond, lui chuchota Sirius.

Jerry eut du mal a se taire mais le fit quand même. Le cours fut le pire qu'ils eurent à passer de toute leur vie, et quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du supplice, les deux Gryffondor se retinrent de pousser un ernÔÔÔrme soupir. Le fin de la journée fut plus interessante, il eurent cours de métamorphose, mais la mère

de Sirius n'émit aucun traitement de faveur envers lui, elle était même plus dure avec son fils qu'avec les autres élèves.

La fin de la journée arriva enfin pour les deux garçons, qui firent leur devoirs, allèrent manger puis se coucher, épuisés.

Retour vers Mel

Le journée n'avait pas été difficile, elle redoutait beaucoup le soir, son premier cours.

Après son cours de Potions qui était le dernier de la journée pour les Serpentards de première année, elle s'installa dans la salle commune, sur un table, pour faire ses devoirs.

A 18h30 tapantes, elle entra dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci comportait des torches, comme les cachots 3 étages plus bas. Plusieurs fauteuils se trouvaient contre les murs, et elle s'écrasa plutôt qu'elle s'assit sur un d'eux pour attendre Queudver. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'est que Queudver était assis sur ledit fauteuil !! Il poussa une plainte qui ressembla au couinement d'un rat.

- Oh pardon ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

- Y'a pas dmaaaaaaal, répondit Queudver.

L'homme avait l'air d'un rat.

- Bon, tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es là.

- Oui...

- Nous allons commencer maintenant, je n'ai pas de temps a perdre.

Il sortit sa baguette, et demanda à Mel de sortir la sienne. Il la pointa sur elle et lui demande de lancer le sort Expelliarmus quand il lançera le même sort. Ce qu'elle fit. mais elle le lança trop rapidement, ce qui fit voler Queudver à l'autre bout de la salle. Celui se releva immédiatement, et, après 5 essais ils réussirent enfin à envoyer le sort en même temps. La baguette de Mel se mit à trembler et sa propriétaire tomba sans connaissance. Elle se reveilla 10 minutes plus tard, Queudver était parti, mais Voldemort lui envoya un message télépathique.

- _Je suis fier de toi_, disait-il, _maintenant, va te coucher, tu l'as mérité._

Elle retourna dans la tour de Serpentard dans un état second, se mit au lit et s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, qui dura jusqu'au lendemain matin.


End file.
